L'Archer, l'Espionne et la Prêtresse
by Syana Argentia
Summary: [OS tiré de la fiction "L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince D'Asgard".] Quand le jour viendra, nous nous retrouverons… Et cette fois-là, vous serez tous deux ensembles pour combattre un Prince... Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre face à ces propos confus, elle partit. Clint et Natacha la regardèrent partir, surpris, scrutant le nuage de poussière.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, **

**Je viens à vous ce soir pour un petit OS centré sur un personnage que j'ai créé dans ma fiction "****L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince d'Asgard****" (Dont je n'ai posté pour le moment qu'un extrait) ainsi que certains personnes des Avengers. **

**Ceci est un petit OS que j'ai écris rapidement qui en dit un peu plus sur mon personnage et sur ces relations avec les autres. (Je pense peut être l'intégré dans ma fiction. J'y réfléchirais. Mais au moins vous en saurez un peu plus quand je la posterais :p)**

**J'espère que ce petit Os vous plaira et éveillera davantage votre curiosité ;)**

**Note****: Merci à ma Béta, Gaty, pour la correction des nombreuses pages ! :)**

* * *

**L'Archer, l'Espionne et la Prêtresse**

La jeune femme tapa avec anxiété le sol de son pied. La cape de fourrure qu'elle avait jetée sur ses épaules ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer contre le temps froid et pluvieux du mois de Novembre. Elle serra alors davantage ses bras contre elle, espérant ainsi se communiquer un peu de chaleur.

Elle commença à marcher sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter soudainement, se redressant gracieusement. Sa vue perçante lui permit aussitôt de repérer l'ombre se glissant parmi les ruelles obscures. Ignorant désormais le froid qui la saisissait, elle suivit la silhouette silencieusement.

Mais la personne ne fut pas dupe. Malgré les pas silencieux de sa poursuivante et la noirceur de la nuit qui l'enveloppait, il distingua sans peine sa présence derrière son dos. Il se retourna vivement et pointa son arme favorite sur elle. La jeune femme sursauta brusquement et leva aussitôt les mains devant elle, dépourvues d'arme, en signe de paix.

- Doucement ! Je suis là pour vous aider ! S'écria t-elle avec un calme qui déconcerta son interlocuteur.

Ses prunelles argentées se posèrent sur la silhouette qu'elle suivait, s'attardant sur ses habits : C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année environ, portant une tenue en cuir sombre, sertie de nombreuses ceintures au niveau de sa taille et de sa cuisse droite, maintenant plusieurs dagues aiguisées.

Dans son dos, se trouvait un carquois noir, emplit de flèches spécialement conçues pour lui et dont il s'était servi pour bander son arc qu'il pointait dans sa direction. Des lanières noires couvraient son robuste bras droit, protégeant sa peau des éventuels effleurements de ses projectiles.

- Ces flèches sont conçues spécialement pour ne jamais rater leur cible… Susurra l'homme en face d'elle. Alors dites-moi qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez avant que je ne vous transperce !

- Alana… Mon nom est Alana, répondit paisiblement la jeune femme en abaissant les bras. Et vous, vous êtes Clint Barton, un ancien hors-la-loi devenu à présent un agent du SHIELD… C'est Nick Fury qui vous a recruté… Avec le soutien de Tony Stark… Ou Iron Man… Je ne sais pas comment vous préférez l'appeler.

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots, elle aperçut avec surprise l'homme resserrait son étreinte sur son arme avec colère. Alana se mordit les lèvres en sentant que son petit discours n'avait eut l'effet qu'elle aurait désiré.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?! S'exclama son interlocuteur furieux. Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que vous me suivez ?!

- Non… Je ne m'amuse pas à cela. Je… Je suis une Prêtresse… Je peux lire l'avenir… Répliqua Alana doucement. Je vous en prie, Clint ! Si vous pouviez baisser votre arme… Cela m'arrangerait beaucoup… Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal, bien au contraire… Je suis seulement venu vous prévenir d'un danger qui guette quelqu'un qui vous est cher.

- Qui ?! S'écria Barton brusquement surpris en abaissant son arc.

- Natacha Romanoff… Murmura la Prêtresse en s'approchant de lui. Les tueurs de l'Union Soviétique ont retrouvé sa trace… Et il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent définitivement la main sur elle. Vous devez la retrouver et l'aider. Ou bien elle mourra…

- Comment pourrais-je la retrouver ? Demanda Clint alarmé. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu...

- C'est pourquoi je suis ici, souffla Alana en se plaçant à quelques centimètres de lui, plantant son regard emplit de gravité dans le sien.

La jeune femme passa ensuite doucement sa main sous sa cape et en sortit un morceau de verre de petite taille, sous le regard méfiant de l'homme. Alana perçut aussitôt les soupçons qui le guettaient toujours et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ceci est un morceau du miroir de l'horizon… Ce miroir possède des propriétés magiques pour nous autres Prêtresses… Il nous permet de lire plus amplement l'avenir lorsqu'une vision nous submerge. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette fois-ci je ne suis pas parvenue à percevoir davantage que je ne l'aurais voulu…

- Donc vous ne savez pas non plus où se trouve Natacha, répliqua Clint avec une inquiétude grandissante.

- Non, en effet… Mais j'ai de bon espoir que ce miroir fonctionne par votre intermédiaire, prononça lentement Alana. Saisissez le bord et ne le lâchez pas tant que je ne vous l'aurais pas dit… Et surtout, regardez bien ce qui apparaîtra…

Clint hésita durant une seconde, ne sachant toujours pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme apparut si soudainement. Mais la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son amie le convainquit rapidement. Il posa deux doigts sur le bout de verre et attendit patiemment.

L'attente ne fut guère longue et il tenta de réprimer un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître des images à travers le miroir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Natacha, se battant face à une dizaine d'homme avant de s'effondrer brutalement au sol, après avoir reçu plusieurs balles dans la poitrine. Le sang se déversa sur sa tenue noire. Elle tomba lentement à genou, lâchant ses propres armes, réprimant un cri de douleur.

- Non… Non ! Natacha !

- Ne lâchez pas le miroir ! S'exclama Alana gravement. Vous devez connaître l'endroit où elle se trouve…

Clint leva son regard vers elle durant quelques secondes, confus et inquiet, avant de le reposer sur le miroir. Les images continuèrent de défiler pendant une minute qui lui parut très longue avant de disparaître soudainement.

- Avez-vous reconnu les lieux ? Demanda Alana brutalement sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui… Je crois que oui… Murmura Barton inquiet. C'est un endroit que Natacha et moi connaissons bien. Nous nous y réfugions parfois du temps où nous combattions ensemble… Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici…

- Alors il faut vous hâtez, répliqua la Prêtresse rapidement. Ne perdez pas de temps… Sa vie en dépend ! Allez-y !

Barton hocha lentement la tête. D'un prompt mouvement, il remit son arc derrière son dos et s'apprêta à partir brusquement. Mais il eut une soudaine hésitation, s'arrêtant avant de se retourner vers Alana une dernière fois, une lueur curieuse brillant dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? La questionna t-il. Je veux dire que… Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous aider… Et surtout à l'aider elle… Car si vous pouvez lire l'avenir, je suis certain que vous savez d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle a fait…

- Je sais en effet qui elle est… Et je crois qu'il est temps pour Natacha de changer de camp… Répondit Alana avec son calme habituel. Tout comme vous l'avez fait… C'est vous seul qui pouvez le faire… Mais rassurez-vous, une autre personne que vous connaissez bien vous aidera à le faire en lui proposant de rejoindre le SHIELD.

- Nick… Murmura Clint. Mais… Et vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Quel est votre intérêt à tout cela ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, ni Natacha… Alors pourquoi ?

- Je suis une Prêtresse… Souffla la jeune femme, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Nous avons le pouvoir de lire l'avenir et d'aider les personnes qui en ont besoin… C'est mon devoir… Je ne retire aucun intérêt pour moi à faire cela…

Clint la scruta de ses yeux bleus, fronçant les sourcils avant de dire doucement :

- Et pourtant je sens que vous obtiendrez tout de même un intérêt à cela… Mais je pense que vous ne me l'avouerez pas… Enfin… Cela m'importe peu pour l'instant… Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait… Merci Alana…

La Prêtresse lui adressa un mince sourire avant de lâcher doucement un soupir tandis qu'il s'en allait promptement, se dissimulant brusquement dans les ruelles obscures.

- Nous nous reverrons très vite, Hawkeye... Et cette fois-ci vous ne serez pas tout seul… Voila mon premier intérêt, répondit tout bas la jeune femme avant de disparaître brusquement dans un nuage de poussière.

**Oo**

Clint sentit la pression de la main de son amie sur la sienne. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux malgré la fatigue évidente qu'il ressentait face à ses très longues heures de veillées et rencontra son regard brillant de larme.

- Salut… Murmura t-il tendrement en se redressant du fauteuil où il s'était assis pour rester auprès d'elle.

- Salut… Bredouilla la jeune femme surprise de le voir à ses côtés… Qu'est-ce que… Je… Comment…

Sa voix tremblante se brisa brusquement et des larmes vinrent couler lentement sur ses joues pâles. Clint se pencha immédiatement sur elle, l'enserrant de ses bras robustes. La jeune femme vint alors blottir son visage contre sa poitrine, sanglotant doucement, ne parvenant nullement à tarir ses larmes.

- Chut… Chut… Natacha… Tu es en sécurité maintenant… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent… Je t'en prie, calme-toi… Tout va bien…

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui, calmant peu à peu ses pleurs. Clint caressa tendrement ses cheveux, murmura de rassurantes paroles dans le creux de son oreille. Natacha se laissa alors bercer tendrement dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle fut apaisée, elle releva sa tête et murmura si bas qu'il dut se pencher davantage pour l'entendre :

- Comment… Comment m'as-tu retrouvé… Comment as-tu su… Ce qui se passait ? Que j'étais en danger…

- Une femme est venu me prévenir dans quel pétrin tu étais… Souffla Clint en plantant son regard sombre dans le sien, tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux auburn. Elle se prénommait Alana… Et je… Je ne sais pas qui elle est, continua t-il en amorçant un sourire crispé. Mais cela m'importe peu pour le moment… Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois arrivé à temps…

Barton se pencha sur son visage et embrassa délicatement sa tempe. Natacha tâtonna le matelas maladroitement, allant à la rencontre de sa main qu'elle pressa avec force contre la sienne. Leurs fronts se collèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, éveillant un désir en eux longtemps enseveli.

- Clint… Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi… Je ne veux plus de cette vie… Bredouilla Natacha doucement tentant de ravaler de nouvelles larmes. Je ne veux plus être cet objet que l'on a fait de moi et que l'on utilise quand il le souhaite… Je ne veux plus…

- Je sais… Je sais Natacha… Mais tu ne dois pas y penser pour le moment… Tu dois seulement te reposer… Nous parlerons du reste plus tard…

- Tu vas rester près de moi ? Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bien sûr… Je ne te quitte pas, répondit doucement Clint.

Il se pencha alors sur son visage et effleura délicatement ses lèvres des siennes. Romanoff eut un mince sourire emplit de douleur avant de se rallonger sur ses oreillers. Clint se rassit plus confortablement sur le fauteuil, veillant sur elle durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avant que le sommeil ne le gagne à son tour.

Ils ne virent pas alors la silhouette se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce, s'approchant d'un pas gracieux du lit.

Alana ôta la capuche qui couvrait son visage et vint s'assoir avec délicatesse sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas les réveiller. Puis, elle leva la main et la passa doucement au dessus des blessures de l'espionne russe. Les plaies guérirent instantanément. Seules de petites cicatrices se dévoilaient sur sa peau pâle.

- L'heure de vos véritables retrouvailles n'est pas encore venue… Murmura Alana doucement en contemplant leurs mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Vous serez bientôt séparés de nouveau… Mais ce ne sera que pour mieux vous retrouver… Et cette fois-ci… Pour de bon…

La Prêtresse se releva à nouveau, sentant Clint se mouvoir légèrement. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent lentement tandis qu'elle soupirait, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

**Oo**

Clint banda son arc, un air féroce et douloureux sur le visage. Sans prendre en compte les combats qui faisaient rage autour de lui, il fixait avec attention Natacha en face de lui, armé de ses deux pistolets, qui le maintenait en joue, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là… Tu n'as pas à le faire Clint ! Susurra t-elle avec délice. Il te suffirait simplement de nous rejoindre ! Tu n'aurais alors plus rien à craindre… Quitte le SHIELD ! Cesse d'aider les Avengers et rejoins-nous !

L'homme tira avec plus de force sur la corde, fronçant les sourcils. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent brusquement. Il regarda avec tristesse la jeune femme se dresser face à lui de façon provocante.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de justesse aux mains des tueurs de l'Union Soviétique. Mais à peine eut-elle guéri de ses graves blessures, qu'elle disparut à nouveau. Clint n'était pas parvenu à savoir où elle se trouvait.

Il avait alors rejoint les Avengers et les avait aidés à combattre les ennemis qui les menaçaient et mettaient en danger le SHIELD. Il s'était battu avec férocité, voulant prouver sa loyauté. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de la revoir aujourd'hui, dans un camp différent du sien.

- Je ne trahirais pas les Avengers ! Murmura Clint rageusement. Et je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal !

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une solution, répondit furieusement Natacha.

Elle leva brusquement son arme vers lui et n'hésita pas une seconde à tirer. Clint réagit aussitôt, lâchant la corde de son arc. Sa flèche se projeta rapidement vers la jeune femme avant d'être brutalement stopper à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

Clint abaissa son arme, ahurit et constata que la balle que Natacha avait tiré dans sa direction avait connu le même sort. Le projectile se trouvait tout près de son visage.

- Arrêtez ! Ne faites-pas cela !

Une silhouette s'approcha d'eux, un bras levé en l'air, ôtant la capuche qui couvrait son visage. Sa longue chevelure tomba en cascade et bougea frénétiquement dans son dos face à ses pas précipités.

- Alana ? Qu'est-ce que…

La Prêtresse laissa retomber sa main. La flèche de Clint et la balle de Natacha chutèrent alors lourdement au sol sous le regard surpris des deux compagnons. Alana s'avança ensuite, s'approchant de Barton qu'elle avait prévenu quelques mois auparavant.

- Clint… Votre amie n'est pas elle-même… On lui modifié sa mémoire, ses souvenirs ! S'exclama Alana rapidement. Elle n'agit pas ainsi par ce qu'elle le souhaite… On la remonté contre vous et les Avengers… Vous ne devez pas la tuer !

- J'aurais préféré éviter ce cas… Murmura Barton en fixant douloureusement Natacha. Mais si elle met en danger les autres… Je n'aurais pas le choix ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire face à ceux-là ?

- Vous… Rien… Pour l'arrêter, il n'y a en effet qu'une seule solution… Je… Je suis désolée… Murmura Alana en portant sa main devant elle.

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva, laissant apparaitre un poignard. Les doigts de la jeune femme se serrèrent immédiatement sur le manche avant de le lever et de le planter férocement dans le ventre de Clint. Ce dernier poussa un cri d'exclamation, ses yeux se posant avec effarement sur elle.

- Qu'est que…

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Clint ! Mais c'est le seul moyen… Bredouilla la Prêtresse avec tristesse.

Elle retira la fine lame brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant de le repousser, le frappant en plein poitrine de son pied. Barton, déstabilisé, se laissa tomber à terre, sa main droite lâchant son arc tandis que l'autre se portait sur sa plaie sanguinolente.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la voix de Natacha derrière son dos.

Alana virevolta sur elle-même et aperçut aussitôt une lueur de surprise éclairer les prunelles de l'ancienne espionne russe. Et à cet instant, la Prêtresse sut la grande confusion qui commençait à la saisir à la vue de Clint à terre.

- Je suis ici pour vous aider, Natacha… Comme je vous ai aidé, il y a quelques mois en prévenant Clint du danger qui vous guettez…

Natacha fronça les sourcils et serra son étreinte autour de ses armes.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cela… Cracha l'espionne russe en levant son pistolet vers elle.

- Je viens de vous montrer à l'instant que vos armes n'ont aucun effet sur moi… Souffla Alana. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis ici pour vous aider… Et puisque vous ne tenez plus à la vie de votre ami, je me chargerais de lui ôter moi-même la vie…

- Non ! Non ! Cria soudainement Natacha prenant pleinement conscience de ces mots.

Mais Alana choisit de l'ignorer et eut un mouvement de tête brusque avant de se pencher pour saisir Clint par les cheveux, relevant ainsi son visage pâle et couvert de sueur vers elle. De son autre main, elle brandit une nouvelle fois sa lame menaçant de trancher sans pitié la gorge de l'homme.

- Noooonnnn !

Un bruit sonore retentit soudainement et une balle vint effleurer la lame de la Prêtresse. Cette dernière lâcha le poignard, tournant son visage vers Natacha qui tenait son pistolet en joue sur elle.

- Éloigne-toi de lui ! S'écria furieusement l'ancienne espionne en avançant vers elle.

Alana eut un sourire satisfait devant la rage qui écumait d'elle. Elle jeta un dernier sur Clint avant de disparaître de nouveau mystérieusement. L'homme fut surpris de percevoir une lueur de joie briller dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne parte soudainement, évitant ainsi une nouvelle attaque de Romanoff.

- Clint !

Natacha se moqua de savoir où était parti cette femme. Elle lâcha ses armes et se précipita sur lui. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et passa aussitôt ses mains autour de son cou et de sa taille. Des larmes vinrent prendre possession de ses yeux d'un vert éclatant avant de couler doucement sur son visage.

- Clint ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas faire cela ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal...

- Chut… Natacha… Ce n'est rien, murmura Barton doucement en levant sa main pour caresser son visage.

- Je peux le soigner… Dit une voix derrière leur dos.

Natacha tourna si brusquement la tête vers Alana, réapparue à côté d'eux, qu'elle en eut un petit cri de douleur. Sa rage augmenta en reconnaissant celle qui avait blessé son ami.

- Partez avant que je ne vous tue ! Cracha t-elle avec colère.

- Laissez-moi le soigner… D'ici une seconde, il sera totalement rétabli, surenchérit Alana doucement.

- Vous voulez… Le soigner ? Bredouilla l'ancienne espionne avec méfiance. C'est vous qui l'avez blessé ! Vous alliez le tuer !

- J'ai fais cela uniquement pour vous faire retrouver la mémoire… Je savais qu'en voyant Clint en danger, vous ne pourriez vous empêcher de réagir… De retrouver vos souvenirs… D'ailleurs, je pense maintenant que vous savez qui je suis… Clint a dû vous parler de moi… Dit-elle avec calme avant de répéter. Laissez-moi le guérir… Je peux le faire…

Encore trop confuse pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Natacha ne fit aucune geste pour la repousser. Son esprit paraissait si embrouillé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

- Laisse-la Natacha… Je lui fais confiance… Souffla Barton en serrant sa main. C'est elle qui m'a permis de te sauver il y a quelques mois…

Alana profita de la confusion de la jeune femme pour se pencher sur Clint et passer lentement sa main au dessus de sa plaie. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt. Seul le sang sur sa peau pouvait prouver qu'il avait été blessé.

- Je suis désolée Clint… Je devais le faire pour que Natacha revienne à elle… Prononça doucement Alana. J'espère que vous comprendrez… C'était le seul moyen…

Clint la scruta durant quelques secondes, avant de se redresser, soutenu par son amie.

- M'expliquerez-vous cette fois-ci… Souffla Barton intrigué par son comportement. Deux fois… Cela fait deux fois que vous m'aidez… Moi et surtout Natacha…

Cette dernière eut un vague hochement de tête en direction de la Prêtresse, la remerciant tout bas pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour Clint.

- Cela n'est rien… Et comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques mois, répondit la Prêtresse d'un sourire mystérieux, c'est mon devoir d'aider et de protéger.

- Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, murmura l'ancienne espionne alternant son regard entre Alana et Barton. Mais à ce que j'entends, je vous dois par deux fois la vie… Je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Natacha, la coupa Alana en se relevant. Clint se chargera de vous expliquer… Mais je ne vous demanderez qu'une chose en retour… Ne parlez à personne de moi… Il ne serait guère bon pour moi que l'on sache mon existence… C'est tout ce que je vous demande et je vous supplie de ne jamais en parler à personne.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard intrigué avant d'hocher la tête, lui promettant de ne jamais révéler tout ce qui s'était passé. Alana eut un sourire avant de reculer d'un pas, s'apprêtant à s'en aller. Son devoir était entièrement accompli à présent et elle se devait de partir. Mais Clint la retint en lui saisissant le bras.

- Attendez… Je sais que votre plus grand désir est de protéger les autres… Je le sens bien… Mais je pense toujours que vous un grand intérêt de le faire… Je veux dire particulièrement aujourd'hui… Je crois que je ne me trompe pas en disant cela… Dites-moi ce qui vous pousse à agir ainsi pour nous…

Alana eut un mince sourire en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Et je vous le répète une nouvelle fois, murmura la Prêtresse. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à cela… Mais si vous tenez à savoir ce que je cache en ce moment… C'est le fait que je sais que nous nous reverrons… Un jour ou l'autre… Et cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui me viendrez en aide… Tout comme vos amis qui vous accompagneront à ce moment-là et je…

La jeune femme s'interrompit soudainement, réajustant sa capuche sur son visage avant de dire :

- Oubliez cela pour le moment… Profitez des prochaines années à venir… Quand le jour viendra, nous nous retrouverons… Et cette fois-là, vous serez tous deux ensembles pour combattre un Prince… Je… Il est temps pour moi d'y aller…

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre face à ces propos confus, elle se téléporta bien loin d'ici. L'étreinte des bras de l'archer se fit alors plus forte autour de la jeune femme. Clint et Natacha la regardèrent partir, surpris, scrutant le nuage de poussière qui s'éleva après son départ.


	2. Message de l'Auteur

**Bonsoir, **

**Je poste ce rapide message pour remercier les nouveaux lecteurs de ce petit OS ainsi qu'une nouvelle fois ceux du petit extrait que j'avais posté quelques jours auparavant :) Je suis sincèrement ravie de savoir que ça vous a intéressé !**

**Mais surtout , je tenais à vous dire que je suis super contente de pouvoir vous annoncer que "L'Authentique Histoire de Loki" est terminé ! Ce fut un très grand soulagement quand je suis enfin parvenu à écrire l'épilogue !**

**(Enfin il me reste quelques passages à reprendre. Oui j'ai la manie de toujours reprendre mes chapitres afin de les corriger un maximum. Mais les premiers chapitres étant déjà relu et recorriger, cela devrait aller vite !)**

**Du coup, le premier chapitre vient d'être envoyer à ma correctrice. Elle devrait donc me le retourner d'ici demain ou vendredi je pense. Je le posterais donc immédiatement lorsque je le recevrais ;)**

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour ceux qui sont intéressés ! :) **

**J'espère que les premiers chapitres ne vous décevront pas ! **


End file.
